With diversified demands on a display function, a double-faced display device is widely adopted. Double-faced display has many advantages, for example, when the double-faced display device is adopted as a television signal receiving device at home, it can be embedded into a door frame or partition wall of adjacent rooms, so persons in different rooms can acquire one piece or different pieces of information at the same time.
However, due to diversity of application environments, the double-faced display device has problems of low light utilization, small contrast between display brightness and ambient light, difficulty in recognizing a display picture under bright light and the like.